


ako'y sayo at ika'y akin

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is in Tagalog, it means I am yours and you are mine in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a very late birthday gift to @mintnewt
> 
> this was supposed to be a long fic but I decided that it would be better for the plot to post it in different parts. it took me forever to find a proper title

The party was already in full swing when Thomas asked Newt to dance. Janson didn’t look delighted but waived them off after Ava squeezed Janson’s hand under the table.

They danced quietly for a few moments, and it would have been a comfortable silence if it weren’t for Thomas being wracked With nervousness. Newt was about to ask what was bothering him when Thomas stilled their movements. Newt was suddenly aware of the eyes watching them and that they were in the middle of the room.

“How many years have we been together?” Thomas asks idly. Newt looked at him, tilting his head in question. Thomas ignored it and impatiently tapped his fingers against Newt’s waist. “Well?”

“Give or take 6 years?” Newt answered. “Why are you asking?”

Thomas smiled. “It feels just like yesterday since I first saw you in that dressing room.” He noticed some guests already whipped out their phones to document this moment. There were butterflies in Newt’s stomach. Instinct was telling him to find a private place to talk to Thomas but before he could, his boyfriend took his hands in his. “You looked so beautiful, it was ridiculous.”

“Tommy?”

“You still look so beautiful, it’s like you age backwards.”

“Tommy, that’s actually really weir-” Newt tried to interject, tried to get rid of the seriousness of the situation but Thomas shook his head, dismissing his efforts.

“What I’m trying to say is that you’re so still beautiful.” Thomas told him. “Every time I see you, every time I open my eyes and you’re next to me, I feel like God sent an angel for me to keep here, you’re so perfect and I don’t think I can ever let you go.” Thomas kissed the tip of his fingers before going down on one knee. He let go of Newt’s hands and pulled out a black box. Newt’s eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step back.

Thomas’ hand grabbed his again, pulling him back. “I love you, Isaac Newton, you are my life, will you marry me?” Thomas asked, the black box opened to reveal a ring that looked like it weighed nothing but it felt like it weighed more than a ton.

Newt opened his mouth, only to close it again. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to pull Thomas up and shove the ring back but… Newt closed his eyes and he could hear a faint voice in the back of his head telling him to accept it, he can’t not accept it. He took a deep breath before he looked in Thomas’ eyes, plastering a grin on his face. “Yes, Tommy, yes!” Thomas’ face broke into a grin, he stood up and placed the ring on his finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt entered the studio, frowning when it appeared that no one was there even with him running late. Did he get the time wrong? Models, photographers, make up artists and not to mention the crew would all over the place hours before the shoot. He headed to the dressing room while calling his agent.

He opened the door and as he entered, everyone jumped out and yelled a very joyous and enthusiastic ‘CONGRATULATIONS’. Newt’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.” He grinned, accepting the hugs and kisses on the cheek from his friends and co-workers. “Thank you so much.”

“You shouldn’t even be working today!” One of his model friends said, “You should still be celebrating with Thomas.”

Newt laughed and shook his head. “Even if I wanted to, he’s already flown out for a business conference.”

“So soon after your engagement?” Sonya asked.

“It hasn’t really changed anything.” Newt lamented.

Alby then came out, a grin that didn’t reach his eyes on his face. “Well, I know everyone’s just trying to be polite but show us the ring!” He said, shifting the conversation to something else. Almost everyone perked up at that. One of the models took his hand.

“Newt, it’s gorgeous!” Tristan said, after staring at it.

“He has good taste.” Newt didn’t miss Alby’s subtle nod to his office. “Why don’t you guys hold on to it for me while I talk with the boss?”

Tristan grinned and held out his hand. Newt removed the ring and placed it on Tristan’s palm. “We’ll take care of it!”

Newt’s shoulders slumped forward as soon as Alby closed the door. Newt dropped on the in front of Alby’s desk. “Should I break out the champagne or the vodka?” Alby asked, leaning against his table.

“Don’t you have anything stronger?”

“Whiskey then.” Alby pushed himself off the table and opened the closet.

“No one has stopped talking about it.” Newt complained. “Bloody hell, it’s like it’s so rare for someone to get engaged.”

“It’s not rare, yes but its supposed to be a magical and sincere event between lovers.” Alby said, pouring the drinks. “Between lovers who love each other.”

“Are you implying that I don’t love Thomas?” Newt asked, glaring at his friend.

“I’m not implying anything, just merely stating that engaged couples are usually in love with one another.” Alby handed the glass to him before sitting on the chair next to Newt. “Are you alright?”

Newt grabbed the bottle from the table and poured more into his glass. “What do you bloody think?” He tipped the glass up and drank the whole glass in one go. “I just got engaged, I’m fantastic!”

Alby rolled his eyes. “Have you spoken to Minho?” Alby asked.

“He hasn’t answered any of my calls,” Newt grumbled. “My text messages, my e-mails… it’s been hours and I know he got all of them. He’s ignoring me.”

“I don’t blame him.” Alby told him. He took the bottle from him. Newt whined, glaring at his best friend. He attempted to take the bottle back but Alby pushed him back on his chair. “No, you’re not getting drunk. You have a shoot today and I need you sober.”

“Give me a break, Alby.” Newt stood up and he started pacing across the room, not that he had enough space to call it pacing. “I’ve been pretending to be bloody delighted about this since last night and Minho has been ignoring me.”

“You got engaged, Newt.” Alby pointed out. “To his best friend,”

Newt shook his head. “He’s not… he won’t just ignore me like this.”


End file.
